kiley
by Kenz-lindz2014
Summary: after joe and miley are dont and miley leaves with out anyone knowing what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Kevin and Miley Story

Ep.1

"Yeah Miles?" Kevin asked

"Can I join you I'm not ready to go down there yet?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure" Kevin responded.

After 1 hour of talking "Well I'm going back downstairs." Miley said and left

Miley walked downstairs and saw Joe making out with her BFF. She ran up the stairs crying and ran into Kevin who just left his room and was going to go down stairs Miley what's wrong?" Kevin asked worried

J..J..Joe was making out with my BFF" Miley finally said crying harder.

"Shhhh it is going to be ok I promise." Kevin said trying to calm her down. Just Joe comes upstairs to use the bathroom and sees them

"Babe whats wrong" Joe asked and tries to hug her.

"Get away from me you jerk" Miley screamed on the top of her lungs

"WHAT DID I DO" Joe asked

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID NOW LEAVE MILEY ALONE!" Kevin screamed sticking up for miley.

Kevin P.O.V.

I was sticking up for Miley because well you see I had a crush on her sens we ment even if she was younger then me.

"Kevin can we go to my house?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin & Miley Story

Chapter 3

Miley's P.O.V.

So when we got to my house my mom and dad were not there. Kevin asked "where are your parents?'

"They went to Europe for a week long vacation." Was all I said.

"So what do you want to do?" Kevin asked.

"Lets watch a movie. But only if you pick." I told him. Kevin nodded and put in a movie. "What movie are we watching?"

"Scary Movie 3" was all he said.

Later in the middle on the movie I got really scared and Kevin pulled me closer to him and I dug my head into his chest. He just laughed at me. After that he put his arm around me. But I was thinking he is dating me best friend(not the one who was making out with Joe). When the movie was over he was looking me in the eyes and I was looking right back at her.

Kevin's P.O.V.

She was looking me in the eyes and I was looking right back in hers then I kissed her. At first she didn't kiss back then before I pulled away she kissed back and I deepened it. The next thing we know we were making out. That was the happiest time of my life. That was into she pulled away and asked "What about Rachel? Aren't you guys going out?"

"We were but broke up." I said a little sad but not much.

"Oh. Kevin I am so sorry." She said hugging me.

Later that night at a Hannah Montana concert Miley as Hannah Montana was on stage and Nick and I were back stage but Miley didn't know we are here. This was the first concert she has done since she told the world she was Hannah Montana. Well here she comes and there she goes running to Kenny, her manger.

With Miley and Kenny

Miley's P.O.V.

"Hey Kenny what are you doing here?" I asked Kenny.

"I am here to tell you that you are going to film a movie in Tennessee. You leave next week. And won't be back for about 2 months, I am not for sure." Kenny said. I was in shock. How will I tell Kevin and Nick? How will I tell Rachel?

"Who is going to be the movie?" I asked I needed to know. I hope not Joe.

"You as Hannah Montana, Rachel as your best friend, and Alia as your other best friend." Kenny responded. When he said Alia I thought I was going die I mean Joe cheated on me with her and now she was going to be in the Hannah Montana movie with me as a best friend. Well at lest I am good at acting.

"Oh. Ok. Bye Kenny" I said then I left.

I went to Kevin and Nick to talk to them "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey miles you were great, but what did Kenny want?" Nick asked me


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin and Miley Ch.3

Miley P.O.V.

"Hey Miles you were great but what did Kenny want?" Nick asked me. _Should I tell them? But if I do I have to come back or stay down there and they will come looking for me. But if I don't tell them they would be worried. What should I do? I thought to myself._

"Miley? MILEY!!!!" Kevin yelled bringing me out of my little trance.

"Huh?"

"What did Kenny want?" Nick repeated

"Oh. Nothing He wanted nothing." I lied. I hated to lie to them. But I had to its for the best I move away without them knowing.

"Oh ok. So what are you doing tomorrow?" Kevin asked

"I think I am going to go to New York for a week." I lied. And I hated it or did I already tell you I hated to lie to them. I think I did.

"Oh, when are you coming back?" Nick asked me. I shrug my shoulders.

The Next Day……

**I am so sorry these aren't long but I am running out of ideas so if you have any at all email me at **kenzie_** . The next one will I will ****TRY**** to make long. Please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I am not going to continue my stories yea yea I know you really don't care but the first person that ask can continue my stories for me or they can do one and another person can do another but first come first serve just tell me which story or stories you want but,

They have to be updated often

They don't have to but try and make them long

And you have to have fun writing them


End file.
